The published patent application EP 0 303 741 describes a display comprising light-emitting diodes. The light-emitting diodes are in this case situated on a circuit board, to which they are electrically conductively connected in each case.
The published patent application WO 02/33756 A1 discloses an LED module having a carrier with a planar main area, on which a plurality of LED semiconductor bodies are applied. The LED semiconductor bodies can be electrically connected by means of a chip connection region situated between the carrier and the LED semiconductor body, and a contact area applied on that side of the LED semiconductor body which is remote from the carrier. For connecting the LED semiconductor bodies to one another, wire connections run from the contact area of the LED semiconductor bodies to the chip connection region of the adjacent LED semiconductor bodies.
Modules comprising radiation-emitting semiconductor bodies having small dimensions and a high luminance are required for many applications. Modules of this type are suitable in particular as semiconductor light source in conjunction with imaging optical arrangements such as projectors, for example.
An increase in the luminance of a module comprising radiation-emitting semiconductor bodies can be achieved, in principle, by increasing the radiation density of the individual semiconductor bodies, at the same time the optical output power being maintained or increased.
Furthermore, in order to increase the luminance it is possible to reduce the area on which the radiation-emitting semiconductor bodies are arranged. However, in the context of advancing miniaturization of the module, one problem consists in accommodating bond pads for making contact with the semiconductor bodies on an ever decreasing area of the module.